Deidre Wentworth (Earth-616)
; formerly H.A.M.M.E.R., , Femizons | Relatives = Thundra (alleged descendent), Lyra (alleged descendent) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Femizonia Island; Glasser Institute | Gender = Female | Height = 6'6" | Weight = 180 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Terrorist; Professor at Glasser Institute of Contemporary Psycho-physiology | Education = Doctor | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Rik Levins | First = Captain America #387 | HistoryText = Deidre Wentworth, alias Superia was mysandric to the highest degree she desired nothing less than total female domination of the world, planning to eliminate and enslave all men. One of her earliest schemes involved recruiting an army of female supervillains who she dubbed the Femizons. She ensconced her army, along with many genetically superior women, on a private island with a protective shield around it. She planned to launch a missile containing a chemical weapon that would sterilize all men. Her plan hindered by Captain America, Paladin, and three of her own recruits, the mercenaries Diamondback, Black Mamba, and Asp. Dansen Macabre binds Captain America and Paladin to her will and Dr. Nightshade interrogates them, but Cap manages to reveal nothing. Paladin reveals they're looking for Diamondback and the Avengers may be on their way. Captain America and Paladin are taken to Superia, who plans to transform Cap and Paladin into women. On Femizonia Island, Superia checks on the progress of turning Captain America and Paladin into women. Gathering all the super powered women together, Superia explains she learned that in the future, most of North America will be called Femizona and women will be the rulers, led by Thundra. Superia believes she is an ancestor to Thundra, and will cause the event that leads to this future. Not liking the way this future sounds, Asp and Black Mamba find Captain America and Paladin and help free them from Superia's Feminization Treatment. Donning Black Mamba and Asp's costumes respectively to disguise themselves as women, Captain America and Paladin infiltrate command center and confront Superia. After a brief fight, Superia reveals her plan to sterilize all the women on Earth except for the 10,572 women on Femizonia Island, and that she's already launched her Sterility Seed rockets. With her Sterility Seed rockets launching into orbit, Superia leaves Captain America to deal with four of her Femizons; Arclight, Bombshell, Mysteria and Wrangler. As Cap fights them off, Asp and Paladin find Diamondback; as they escape, four more Femizons: Ferocia, Ice Princess, Iron Maiden and Whiteout fail at defeating them. Emerging victorious, Cap has Black Mamba use her power in a new way to disguise him as Superia. He infiltrates the command center and gets a message out to Peggy Carter. Superia discovers Cap's deceit and Cap quickly takes their battle outside. Cap provokes Superia into firing an energy blast that disrupts Femizonia's protective barrier; Superia retreats to deactivate her Sterility Rockets. Shortly, Cap meets with Black Mamba, Asp, Paladin and Diamondback and the group commandeers one of Superia's boats to escape, and Vision picks them up in an Avengers Quinjet. Captain America learns that Quasar has harmlessly hauled the Sterility Seeds rockets to Uranus. Superia showed up at an A.I.M. weapons expo on Boca Caliente, where she plotted to take over the organization. She came into conflict again with Captain America and Diamondback. Superia offers Diamondback disguised as Mother Night a position in her Femizons. In a bid to take over A.I.M., Superia assassinates Alessandro Brannex When M.O.D.A.M. attacks Superia in retaliation, Blackbird and Iron Maiden fly to Superia's aid. "Mother Night" confronts Snapdragon, revealing herself as Diamondback. Superia asks M.O.D.A.M. to join her in using A.I.M.'s money to fund her schemes, but MODAM is loyal to A.I.M.. M.O.D.A.M. captures Superia and Allesandro Brannex, still alive, stands up and reveals that he's a Super-Adaptoid. Overcome with a thrist for vengeance, Diamondback drowns Snapdragon in a water fountain. Cap spies M.O.D.A.M. carrying Superia away from the island. Mistaking Superia for Diamondback, Cap attacks M.O.D.A.M., causing her to drop Superia into the Atlantic Ocean. Realizing she's Superia, Cap dives in after her. Captain America rescues an ungrateful Superia from M.O.D.A.M. Superia return under her real identity as Dr. Deidre Wentworth, and gave a young woman named Cathy Webster superhuman physical traits and subliminal performance-boosting messages. These messages also bound Webster now called Free Spirit to Superia's control, though Webster was quickly freed by Captain America and Diamondback. After a failed negotiation with the Baroness Zemo, she convinced Diamondback to join her as penance for having killed her former lieutenant Snapdragon. Superia and Diamondback resurfaced soon after, when Superia was convinced to give Captain America a treatment and cure to reverse a paralytic effect resulting from the Super-Soldier Serum. The three of them, alongside other allies of Captain America, attacked A.I.M. to steal its new Cosmic Cube, but were forced to retreat. It was at that time the cure was stolen by the Red Skull, whose mind was at the time living in a body cloned from Captain America, who used the cure on himself, and shot and apparently killed Superia. Alternate Timeline Having acquired the power of the Cosmic Cube although unable to control it directly, Superia sent her knowledge back in time to her younger self, creating an alternate timeline of Earth-11418. The alternate Superia was able to use her knowledge to infiltrate A.I.M., create a new heroic identity for herself and some chosen allies. She infiltrated the Avengers by removing Captain America from history after his reported death during World War II, essentially supplanting his post-war role. With her new position, she allowed the Avengers to disband and be replaced by her Americommandos, who arrested the X-Men and other mutants, captured illegal superhumans like Luke Cage and Spider-Man. . She also arranged for the Fantastic Four to be lost in the Negative Zone, forcing Henry Pym, the Invisible Woman, and the Wasp into retirement, and killing Tony Stark while he was undergoing heart surgery while keeping his brain alive to use his intellect. Fortunately, Tath Ki, the Contemplator, learned of her actions, and was able to recruit a resistance movement of time displaced heirs to Captain America's legacy, including Captain America (Steve Rogers) early in his career, the USAgent (John Walker) shortly after his own time as Captain America, American Dream (Shannon Carter), Commander A (Kiyoshi Morales) from the twenty fifth century, and the present day Captain America (Bucky Barnes to oppose her. Having learned of Superia's plans, Steve merged with one of his later selves. . The team was sucked into the Cosmic Cube and arrived at the Nexus of All Realities where the removed Captain America's had been sent, the merger creating a chronal ripple that undid her actions. H.A.M.M.E.R. Superia recently reappeared leading a recreated H.A.M.M.E.R.. When the New Avengers are staking out a furniture store in Rhode Island, now a front for former H.A.M.M.E.R. agents led by Superia. Despite the fact that their quarry haven't done anything, the Thing, Spider-Man and Doctor Strange choose to take them head on. The others try hijacking trucks loaded with weapons. However, Luke Cage finds that his truck doesn't have keys in the ignition, forcing him to lift it himself. But in the midst of the fighting, Mockingbird, working undercover, is shot. Superia grow infuriated that they've been discovered. Just then, she tangled with Ms. Marvel. Meanwhile, Spider-Man alerts his teammates to the fact that Mockingbird has been shot. Doctor Strange determines that they can't move her, so Spidey grabs a phone off a H.A.M.M.E.R. agent to call an ambulance. Elsewhere, Iron Fist, Luke Cage and Jessica Jones open the transport trucks to see what's in them. A frantic female agent is inside. Luke Cage walks up to her, demanding to know what they're planning. Just then, police cars and ambulances speed by Superia beats down both Ms. Marvel and Wolverine. Flying up to the roof, she notices the other New Avengers being distracted attending to Mockingbird and decides to ambush them. In Manhattan, as Victoria Hand is walking into her apartment, she is ambushed by Superia, who accuses her of sending the Avengers against her. Hand defends that this was all to gain Steve Rogers' trust and promises her aid in rebuilding H.A.M.M.E.R. As Mockingbird's biological clock begins to wane, Wolverine is still in the middle of interrogating the captive female H.A.M.M.E.R. agent as to Superia's whereabouts. Spider-Man explains that from examining Superia's notes, he has determined that she was working on some sort of formula. The other Avengers at the Barrington precinct go in and interrogate the agent about the formula as well. The agent claims that Superia saw the formula as "the future" and that she would share it with her followers. Meanwhile, Ms. Marvel then remembers seeing Superia holding the formula and informing the others. Hawkeye begins threatening the agent, demanding to know Superia's rendezvous. Just then, Cage gets a call form Victoria Hand, stating that she's arranged for Superia's capture. As expected, Superia arrives, expecting to get out of the country. Unexpected, the New Avengers are attacked by an aircraft. Iron Fist takes down the aircraft before they corner Superia. Superia tries defending that what she has in her suitcase can save Mockingbird and she will hand it over in exchange for being allowed to leave. Doctor Strange then magically summons her suitcase, before Ms. Marvel comes slamming into Superia. Then out of nowhere, Fury himself appears to explain that Superia stole one thing from a secret facility that only 25 people know about: a mixture of the super-soldier serum and the Infinity formula, the latter that keeps Fury from getting old. The Red Skull from the 50's used it to create his own Captain America. Superia is brought to The Raft. But as soon as she is put in her cell, she notices a note slide under her door, with the face of the Green Goblin on it. She guesses that Hand must have sent it. During a prison transfer of Norman Osborn on the raft he is helped by his former H.A.M.M.E.R. allies to escape battling the New Avengers along the way. As the heroes sound the alarm, Osborn and his troops make their way to Superia's cell and free their H.A.M.M.E.R. alum. They all escape and Osborn stands triumphant with Superia, Madame Hydra and a couples of AIM scientists on a dais before a colossal rally of H.A.M.M.E.R. zealots. After an a attack by Ultimo it is revealed he is being controlled by AIM for the purpose of bringing the Iron Man armor to Norman Osborn. Gorgon and Madame Hydra advise withdrawing Ultimo before they are discovered but Osborn says that they either follow his lead or face the same repetition of being defeated, a sentiment Superia backs up. Ultimo's controller then announces that he has Wolverine. Osborn orders him to take a blood sample and then orders Ultimo to self-destruct. Dark Avengers Osborn and Superia decide to recruit an new team of Dark Avengers. They first travel to the Savage Land and recruit Skaar, the son of Hulk. Then they gains Ai Apaec, a South-American Spider God he met during his escape and managed to convince him after he gave him a substance that molds his body in the shape of Spider-Man, albeit with four added arms. They later find Barney Barton, Hawkeye's brother and June Covington aka Toxic Doxie. Superia is then sent to recruit Tomi Shishido to the team. They also resurrect the Thor's cyborg clone Ragnarok. Superia also joins the team taken up the mantle of Ms. Marvel. In Miami, Florida the New Avengers into a fight with the new Dark Avengers. Osborn sends Superia, now the Dark Ms. Marvel to crash the Avengers' ship while standing proud for the bystanders, who are filming events and debating which side is in the wrong. Superia brings their ship crashing down, scattering the fighters and wounding Mockingbird and some of the civilians. The Dark Avengers with this distraction are able to escape. The Dark Avengers clash with the New Avengers again in New York with the reveal of their new member Ragnarok. After the clones defeat and before returning to New York, however, the team drop off a parting gift; the battered wreck of Ragnarok. The New Avengers arrive home to be greeted by a SWAT team, who inform them that Avengers Mansion has been seized by the government and that all of them are under arrest. The Dark Avengers, watching the live broadcast of the attack on the Avengers Mansion, find this fantastic entertainment. When Skaar reveals himself as a double agent, she is the one most upset by this revelation, personally landing a punch to his face before he takes her and her teammates down and goes off in search of Captain America. As she tries to rally the Dark Avengers, they are greeted by the New Avengers, and Superia is soundly defeated by Ms. Marvel. A.I.M. High Council After A.I.M. became public, she was offered the place of Minister of Education in their new High Council. | Powers = Superhuman Strength: Superia's strength level has not been recorded but is comparable with Ms. Marvel. She was able to not a jet out of the sky with considerable ease. Superhuman Speed: Due, at least partially, to the great muscular strength and development of her leg muscles, she is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Superia's highly advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can exert herself at peak capacity for about 48 hours before fatigue begins to impair her performance. Superhuman Durability: Superia's body is highly resistant to all forms of conventional injury. Her skin is capable of withstanding extreme pressures, temperatures, falls from great heights, field-artillery canon shells, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining any injury. Superhuman Agility: Superia's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite her body's extremely high resistance to injury, it is possible to injure her. However, she is capable of rapidly regenerating injuries that result in great tissue damage and blood loss within a matter of minutes. However, she is not capable of regenerating missing limbs or organs. Superia's highly efficient metabolism renders her immune to all drugs and toxins as well as total immunity to all known Earthly diseases. Energy Blasts: She can project energy blasts able to be used for concussive force or as destructive energy able to blow a six inch hole through a person. Flight: Superia is capable of propelling herself through the air at tremendous speeds. | Abilities = *'Genius intellect:' Superia is extremely intelligent and extensively educated, having mastered the disciplines of genetics, physics, biochemistry, metallurgy, architecture, and technology. She has mastered many forms of combat and developed several pieces of advanced technology. ** She created the time-probe, allowing her to snare inanimate objects from other time periods and bring them to her. ** The Feminization Process can allegedly transform men into women. ** She designed much of the technology at Femizonia Island, including the hermetically sealed barrier and the Sterility Seeds. ** Her dampening discs could neutralize the power source of AIM's adaptoids (the Cosmic Cube's energy), and possibly other power sources as well. ** She developed an anti-serum to counteract the Super-Soldier Serum breakdown that occurred in Captain America and the Red Skull. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Captain America I #390 (August, 1991) }} Category:Femizons members Category:Scientists Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Captain America Villains Category:Mutates Category:Homosexual Characters